Payload delivery
by the dude NL
Summary: Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki, Edward Richtofen and Nikolai Belinski team up with The Heavy, The Medic, The Demoman and Soldier, to fight of zombies, Samantha and who knows what else lurks in these dark hallways...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, this is my first fanfiction, my native language isn't English so please don't go to hard on the grammer. I really hope you guys like it, so have fun with reading. **

**(disclaimer) all characters are owned by valve and treyarch, not by me.**

''Where the hell are we?.'' Dempsey asked.  
>''I don't know but since I'm almost out of vodka, we are a long time underway.'', Nikolai replied.<br>''You should really put down that bottle Nikki, vodka is dishonorable!'' Takeo said.  
>''Shut up you two!'' Richtofen snarled, ''I think I hear something.''<p>

They froze a moment, listening to the forest they were lost in, their ears searching for the moaning of the undead or a screeching voice yelling ''there they are! Fetch me their souls!'' But they did not hear anything.

''Why doesn't a max ammo give vodka!'' Nikolai started to complain again ''I could use the bottle as a weapon, or maybe make a molotov out of it!''  
>''You can't make a molotov if you drank all the vodka.'' Said Takeo<br>''At least I can drink flopper without vomiting all over myself!'' Nikolai shouted''  
>shut up maggots, it is hard enough trying not to get eaten alive without you two arguing over everything, so shut up before I get REALY pissed off.'' Dempsey said.<p>

And then they heard it, a very low voice from the other side of a hedgerow that sounded like it was eating something.

''Get down'' Richtofen whispered, und try not to make any noises.''

they crawled to the hedgerow and peaked to the other side.

''I need me bottle 'o scrumpy'', the Demoman said, ''I am getting really thirsty.''  
>''again?'' The Medic said '' you already drunk three bottles! I'm not sure if I can heal a liver that far gone.''<br>''Okay men, listen up'' Soldier said ''I pronounce us now officially, lost.''  
>''OK, can I eat sandwich now?'' Heavy asked<br>''Ja, let's have a break.'' Medic said.

Demoman started to uncork a bottle with a shady liquid in it, Soldier sat down, and started to clean his rocket launcher while the medic lay down in the grass. Heavy put 'Sasha' carefully on a rock and grabbed a sandwich.  
>''Hmmm moist and delicious.'' he mumbled and started to eat, ''OM NOM NOM, OM NOM'' it sounded trough the forest.<p>

''Zat looks like experiment number 475, but... Bigger...'' Richtofen stated.  
>''I'm more worried about the one lying down in the grass'' Dempsey said.<br>''Why?'' Richtofen asked.  
>''He looks like you.'' Dempsey replied.<br>''I hope you die Dempsey, I really really do.'' Richtofen said.

Takeo and Nikolai where guarding the other side of the hedge as Dempsey and Richtofen crawled underneath it to investigate the noise.

''Ze one with zat helmet looks as dumb as you.'' Richtofen teased.  
>''Ha ha real funny, doc, but one thing is for sure, they aren't zombies.'' Dempsey said.<p>

''I have this funny feeling that we're being watched...'' Demoman said. ''Nah you've been just drinking too much.'' Soldier answered.  
>''Maybe he is right'' the Medic said.<br>''It is a bit to quiet...''  
>''Spy ?'' Heavy asked.<br>''No, we would've seen that backstabbing fancy suit wearing blu scumbag by now.'' said Demoman.

Then the sound of a bottle breaking was heard, they all looked towards the Demoman, but then they heard a voice coming out of the hedge:

''Nikolai, you dishonorable fool!''.  
>They all rose to their feet.<br>''come out now!'' Soldier yelled.

Out of the hedge came four men, one was wearing a green marine outfit, he had a thompson, the other was wearing a German officers suit and was carrying a very weird looking device with three light bulbs attached to its side, there was an Asian looking man, who had a katana in one hand and a pistol in the other, the last had a PPSH in one hand, and a vodka bottle in the other, he had wrapped a green scarf around his face. Right in front of them stood a huge bald man with a giant minigun in his hands, a man with a lab coat who raised a saw in the air, next to him stood a black man with an eye patch on his left eye, he was holding a big sword and he had a shield strapped to one if his arms. There was also a man wearing a red overcoat and a helmet that seemed just a little too big for his head, covering half his eyes, a rocket launcher rested on his shoulder.

They all pointed their weapons at each other, for a moment no one spoke a word.

Then the man with the weird looking gun said, ''Und who ze hell are you?''  
>The big bald man spoke: ''I am heavy weapons guy, and this is my weapon, you?''<p>

They all lowered their weapons a bit, still at the ready but a little less threatening.

''I am doctor Edward Richtofen, und zis is Takeo, und zis is Nikolai.'' he said ''oh yeah und Dempsey...''  
>''I am the Demoman.'' Demoman said.<br>''I am ze medic und zis is Soldier.'' The medic said.  
>'And those are your actual names?'' Dempsey asked<br>''we'll explain that later, first we want to know which team you are on'' said Soldier.  
>''Team?'' Nikolai asked.<br>''yes, blu or red?''  
>''Eh... Does red army count?''<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

''...Und zat is how I lost my medical license.'' The Medic said.

Richtofen laughed (all be it a bit maniacally)

''Zat sounds a bit like what happened to test subject number 514, when we tested the wunderwaffe for ze first time... We were still picking up tiny organ parts zwei days later.'' Said Richtofen.  
>''Ze was?'' The Medic asked.<br>''Zis thing'' Richtofen said while raising his gun. ''It is designed zu shoot a chain of lightning of more zan 200,000 amperes!''  
>''How did you power it?'' The medic asked<br>''With ze element, how else?'' Richtofen replied.  
>''Do you mean australium?'' The Medic asked once more.<br>''Nein? I mean element 115, vas is zis 'australium' you speak of?'' Richtofen asked.  
>''I vill tell you about it, mein freund, but do inform me to about zis element 115'' said the Medic.<p>

It was getting dark, and still they didn't know where they were.

''She weighs 120 kilograms, and fired custom made cartridges of...''  
>''yeah yeah'' Nikolai interrupted him, ''we get it, you like your gun.'' ''Sasha.'' Said the Heavy, ''her name is Sasha.''<br>''Whatever you say comrade... Hey can I get a bite of that?''

Nikolai pointed at the heavy's sandwich.

''No.'' Said the Heavy.  
>''Oh come on, I'll give you a sip of my vodka, I haven't had something to eat since yesterday.''<br>The Heavy sighed, ''Alright then.''

He handed Nikolai his sandwich, who gave him the vodka bottle in return. The Heavy took a sip of the vodka.

''Hmmm not bad, not bad at all!''

He started to drink more of the vodka.

''Hey! Leave some for me!'' Shouted Nikolai

he then took a bite out of the sandwich.

''So... tasty'' he mumbled, ''much baloney... Very good... wow...''

''So you aim it at your feet, you jump, then you pull in your legs and then you shoot?'' Dempsey asked. ''Exactly'' Soldier replied.  
>''And then I'll fly away, without blowing of my own ass?''<br>''Eh, most likely, yes.'' Soldier said once more, with a huge smile on his face  
>''Most likely?'' Asked Dempsey, a bit suspicious.<br>''Well, if you don't time it right, you could get some third degree burns.'' Said Soldier.  
>''Ah, so I can fly, at the cost of a possibly mangled ass?'' Said Dempsey.<br>They both laughed.  
>Then soldier said with a sad face, ''It hurts so much the next day...''<p>

They were still wandering around.  
>It was really dark now, luckily there was a full moon so they still could see a bit.<p>

''And so I chopped of his head right before he was going' to stab me in the back'' said the Demoman.  
>Takeo laughed<br>''Ha ha, the Scotsman is honorable warrior, unlike Russian... I find empty vodka bottles everywhere, even in my...''

A loud screaming sound came from the trees ahead of them, they all stood still. Then they started to see orange lights, two by two they started to appear between the trees.

''Nobody make a sound'' Dempsey whispered. ''Slowly back up.''

They all slowly walked backwards, increasing the distance between them and the undead. There was another scream, and they saw silhouettes moving toward them. ''RUN!'' Nikolai screamed.

They ran, even the heavy, carrying his gun, ran his ass of. The light of the moon illuminated just enough to see where they were going. The zombies came closer, but they still had an advantage.

Then, they saw it, through the trees the silhouette of a huge mansion appeared.  
>''Run for it!'' The Demoman yelled.<br>They reached the door, on it was a note, it read '1250'  
>''I've got nothing'' Nikolai said.<br>''None of us do'' Said Richtofen ''Turn around und open fire!'' Yelled Dempsey.

The Demoman was slashing his sword though the air.  
>''They aren't here yet.'' Nikolai said. ''Give me a brake lad, I have trouble with depth perception.'' Muttered the Demoman.<br>They all leveled their weapons and started spraying into the hoard, the ones that got through the hail of bullets and rockets got finished off by Takeo's katana and the Demoman's eyelander.

''We can't hold out much longer!'' the Medic screamed while shooting syringes into the massive hoard. ''Maybe I can kick the door in, but I'll need some room to charge'' the Demoman yelled.  
>''Zen I vill make room...'' Richtofen said.<br>He put away his luger and raised the wunderwaffe. Right before he pulled the trigger, he screamed ''CHILDREN COME TAKE YOUR MEDICINE!''

The lightning struck the hoard, and was raging trough it as a knife through butter.  
>''Maybe now is good time to leave?'' The Heavy said to the Demoman.<br>The Demoman turned around, and with a scream he sprinted towards the door, the wood from his shield hit the door and a loud bang was heard.  
>The door opened.<p>

''All inside!'' Dempsey screamed. They all ran to the door, and right after Soldier ran in, the Heavy closed the door.

They stood in a large room, there were a few windows and doors leading to the inside of the house.

''I almost crapped my pants back there'' said Soldier.  
>''It happens...''said Nikolai.<br>''Oooh I chopped of so many heads back there'' said the Demoman, ''I feel... I think... I know... Everything... He looked up, his good eye had turned green.  
>''I SEE EVERYTHING!''<br>Then he froze, his eye wide opened.  
>''I hear her...''<br>''Hear who?'' Heavy asked. ''Samantha...' '' Demoman whispered , '' And she wants YOU!'' He pointed his finger at Richtofen.

The sound of shattering glass was heard and they saw hands clawing through the window down the hall

''Ve'll discuss zis later!'' Richtofen said. ''Now ve must focus on surviving.''

''Nikolai, take the Heavy and find the perk machines'' said Dempsey. Nikolai started muttering ''Nikolai do this, Nikolai do that, you guys almost nag as much as sixth wife...'' He and the Heavy went through a door somewhere on the left.

''Herr doctor,'' said the Medic, ''how about we go... treat ze patients?'' ''Ooh vunderbar! Let's go find zem!'' Squealed Richtofen.  
>They both left trough the most right door.<p>

''Tak, go find the box, I'll hold out here.'' Said Dempsey.  
>''If the Honorable Highlander would assist me?'' Asked Takeo to the Demoman.<br>''Aye lad, just tell me what exactly we're looking for.''  
>They left trough the same door the two Germans took.<p>

''So we will be guarding the base?'' Asked Soldier.  
>''If that's what you want to call it, sure...'' Mumbled Dempsey. ''I'll take this window you take that one.''<p>

The zombies almost clawed al the glass away, the Soldier pulled out his trusty shovel. One of the zombies was unfortunate enough to stick his head through the window, the soldier whacked it right on top of his skull splitting it right in half, he then smashed the remaining glass out of the window and kept on smashing into the zombies on the other side. Dempsey was using a pistol and a knife to dispatch any zombie who tried climbing through the window.


	3. Chapter 3

They turned around a corner, right in front of them stood, what looked like, two vending machines.  
>''I think this could be useful to us,'' said Nikolai, '' go on, drink it.''<br>The heavy walked to the machine, it read 'stamin-up'  
>''Why?'' the Heavy asked. ''Because, my comrade, you are as slow as thick shit trough a... eh... a... O fuck you, just drink it.'' Nikolai grumbled. Nikolai went to the other machine, it read 'juggernog'.<br>''I prefer vodka...'' He muttered

The Heavy put ten cents into the machine, a bottle came out of it. The Heavy opened the bottle and drank the liquid.  
>''I feel... Lighter...'' Said the Heavy. Then the zombies showed up again, ''Run!'' Said Nikolai.<br>They ran and this time, the Heavy had no problem keeping up.

They ran through a hallway and took a left, from in front of them another bunch of zombies showed up.  
>''You take the front, I'll take the back.'' Said The Heavy.<br>He turned around, facing the zombies behind them. They started shooting, The Heavy's minigun was glowing red hot and Nikolai shot his PPSH, aiming with one hand, spraying into the crowd while lifting a bottle of vodka in his other and drank. Then one zombie managed to dodge the minigun's fire and reach The Heavy, he punched The Heavy's gun trying to knock it out of his hands, however, his hand got stuck to one of the red-hot barrels of the gun, which then yanked his whole torso off. ''Oh my god...'' stammered The Heavy. He was ignoring the hoard which was closing in, the zombie torso was stuck on the gun, jamming the barrels,  
>''YOU TOUCHED SASHA!'' roared The Heavy.<br>He put Sasha down, very carefully, he then seemed conscious of the zombies again. He raised his fists, and started punching, he punched so hard into the zombies and whit so much rage that he knocked off several rotten limbs. Nikolai on the other end was shooting and drinking at the same time, the zombie's where within arm's reach and he had to dodge a few hits. One however was lucky, the zombie had hit, the vodka bottle, breaking the bottom half en spilling all the liquid.  
>''THAT WAS MY LAST BOTTLE, YOU SUKA!'' He screamed.<br>He had the bottleneck still in his hand, sharp pieces of glass were sticking out of it. He then, with all strength he could put in that swing, jammed the bottle into the head of the zombie that spilled the vodka, killing it. He then continued shooting with his PPSH, and smashing with the broken vodka bottle, while The Heavy was still beating up zombies.

''Does it hurt when I do zis?''  
>The Medic stung a needle in the zombie's crotch, it gave little reaction. They had found the zombie wandering around in a room, they tied it down in a chair and where experimenting on it.<br>''Edward, write down if you will. Test subject does not seem to possess genitals.'' Said the medic.  
>''Okay, my turn, my turn MY TURN!'' Yelled Richtofen.<br>he was as happy as a child on Christmas morning, ''I'm going for his spleen!''  
>He pulled out a knife and started to carve into the zombie's belly, the zombie tried to bite Richtofen but he was tied up to tight.<br>''Got it!'' Said Richtofen, as he pulled out a chunk of meat out of the zombie.  
>The zombie suddenly froze and his eyes went pale.<br>''I think you killed it.'' Said the Medic.  
>''Verdamt!'' Shouted Richtofen, ''why does that happen every time I remove someone's spleen?''<br>''Let's look for a new test subject.'' proposed the Medic.

They left the room and searched the mansion's hallways, but could not find a zombie.  
>''Normally ve vould be swarmed by zem by now.'' Said Richtofen. ''Maybe zey're all dead?'' Asked the Medic.<br>''I doubt it...'' Mumbled Richtofen.

They walked through a door. They stood in a giant room. Both men froze, the room was filled with zombies, but they were already dead, this would not have been so special, were it not for the shape of the corpses, every single body was charred. Ashes were still flying through the air, creating a thick fog. ''Vas could have done zis?'' Asked Richtofen.  
>''I think I know who, und if I'm right, ve are in quite deep scheiße.'' Said the Medic.<br>Then, out of the fog stepped a creature, it was wearing a gas mask and wearing a blue asbestos suit. The most scary thing however, was the enormous flamethrower in his hands, pointed at the two doctors. Richtofen carried the wunderwaffe on his back and had a luger in his hand, the Medic only had a bone saw in his hand. The three stood there for a moment, looking at each other. The medic then whispered,  
>''Run''.<p>

They both ran, they could feel the heat of the flamethrower right behind them. They went around a few corners, then there was a door, they went in and closed the door behind them and locked it. They stood in a small room, the size of a bedroom, there were no windows and no other doors.  
>''Did we lose it?'' Asked Richtofen while breathing heavily.<br>They heard a bang, they looked to the door and saw the sharp edge of an axe through it, the pyro was trying to tear down the door. Richtofen grabbed the wunderwaffe, he aimed at the door and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. The axe once again slammed in the door, tearing away a large piece of wood.  
>''It jammed!'' Yelled Richtofen.<br>The medic grabbed his medigun, ''Ve have one more chance, but we must time it perfectly!'' Said the Medic. The axe hit the door again, and the Pyro stuck his head through the hole, ''MMMMMPF MMMPF MMMPF!'', it sounded suspiciously like 'here's Johnny' he then kicked the last part of the door in. They once again stood right in front of each other, the flamethrower was pointed at the two Germans. The Medic stood right behind Richtofen, he had his medigun in his hands, small particles of energy were coming out of the barrel.  
>The Pyro and the Medic both pulled the trigger at the same time, as the flames surrounded the Medic, obstructing his vision, he could hear Richtofen laugh maniacally, ''KNEEL BEFORE THE DOCTOR, MINION!''<br>The übercharge was timed perfectly. The Pyro, was still flaming away while Richtofen strolled through the flames as if he was walking straight out of hell, straight towards the Pyro, his body glowing red. When he was within close enough he hit the pyro with a right corner, the übercharge had made his fist as hard as steel, the Pyro was knocked unconscious.  
>As its face hit the ground and the übercharge slowly faded away, the Medic asked, ''why didn't you shoot him with your luger?'' ''Because, my dearest colleague,'' Richtofen said while looking at the knocked out Pyro, ''now ve have a new test subject.''<p>

They had found the mystery box, it was in, what appeared to be, a dining room. There was a long table in the middle of the room with the box right in the middle of it.  
>''So lad, how does this work?'' Asked the Demoman.<br>''Try to open it, if you have killed enough demon's it will reveal its secrets.'' Said Takeo.  
>''Right...'' Sighed the Demoman.<br>He walked up to the table en tried to open the box.  
>''I don't think this is gonna...''<br>The lid popped open, out of the box came weapons, a whole arsenal, flamethrowers, assault rifles, revolvers, pistols... And a grenade launcher, it was hovering right above the box slowly ascending back in it. The Demoman put his sword away and grabbed the weapon. Takeo also tried the box, he got a monkey bomb. ''Now that's a strange design for a bomb.'' Said the Demoman. Takeo laughed and said, ''Indeed my friend, but it will slay many of the undead.''  
>They walked to a door on the other side of the room. Takeo put his ear against it. ''It sounds like there are many beasts behind this door.'' ''Allow me.'' Said the Demoman.<br>He kicked in the door, behind it was a room with about twenty zombies crawled up. They saw the Demoman standing in the door frame. He shot one single grenade into the crowd, he only needed one, it was a random crit. The grenade hit the first zombie directly, detonating it. The blast almost knocked the Demoman of his feet, chunks of body parts where spread around the room. Out of the pile of corpses came one zombie, his legs were ripped off and he was crawling towards the Demoman. The Demoman drew his eyelander once again.  
>''Oh, they're gonna to have to glue you back together...''<br>He lifted the sword high above his head, then let it drop down on the crawler, splitting it in half right along the spine.  
>''IN HELL!'' He added.<p>

''Travish...''  
>The Demoman looked at Takeo, he stood with his back against him, examining the pile of corpses.<br>''Travish...'' A voice from a little girl whispered.  
>''Samantha.'' He said. ''Say again?'' Asked Takeo. ''Na... Nothing...'' The Demoman stammered.<br>''Travish... I know you can hear me... You can end this... Kill... Edward...Kill... Them... All...  
>''Stay away!'' The Demoman yelled.<br>Takeo put his hand on the Demoman's shoulder.  
>''Please, hand me your sword.'' He asked politely.<br>The Demoman gave it to him, although with suspicion. The second the eyelander left his hands, Samantha silenced. Takeo was holding the eyelander, he frowned.  
>''Ah yes, I can hear her now...''<br>He walked back into the other room. He stood still in front of the mystery box. He drew his katana.  
>''I'd be honored if the Scotsman would use it.'' He said.<br>He handed the Demoman his katana.  
>''Aye lad, but what about my...''<br>''The sword brings great power.'' Takeo interrupted him, ''But right now, it contains the soles of the damned.'' He opened the box, it spat out a type 100 , he took it and before the lid could close again he put the eyelander on the place the SMG had been.  
>''Now it is not our concern anymore.''<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

They all came back to the front door, for some reason the zombies stopped coming.  
>Richtofen's uniform was covered in blood. ''Had your period dock?'' Teased Dempsey.<br>''Shut up Dempsey, I just did some... experimenting...'' Replied Richtofen, ''it turns out zat when you shoot someone in an asbestos suit with ze wunderwaffe, he gets boiled from ze inside, und zen pops like a balloon.''  
>''Were did you even?... Never mind'' sighed Dempsey.<br>The Heavy started to clean up Sasha.  
>''Did you try to beat them to death with that thing mate?'' Asked the Demoman.<br>The Heavy said nothing and continued rubbing of the organ parts of his gun and trying to straighten out the barrels.  
>''Say comrade, pass me the bottle.'' Said Nikolai to the Demoman.<br>He gave him the bottle and Nikolai drank what was left in it.  
>''It is just not the same!'' He yelled ''Where can a soviet find vodka around here!''<br>He threw the bottle across the room. It splattered against a painting, knocking it of the wall. Behind it was a button.  
>''What the hell?'' Said Dempsey.<br>''Ve must be careful, said the medic, it could be a trap.''  
>Takeo agreed, ''Indeed, maybe we should...''<br>Soldier smashed the button.  
>''No guts, no glory!'' He said.<p>

They heard a female voice:  
>''Good day gentlemen.''<br>''Ze administrator!'' Gasped the Medic.  
>''Now you have enabled the communication device, I can help you escape this mansion.'' The voice said.<br>''Helping us? That ought to be a first time!'' Yelled the Demoman.  
>''All I ask in return,'' said The Administrator, ''is that you help me dispose of that little BRAT''<br>''You mean Samantha?'' Asked Richtofen.  
>''Yes, her, head to the courtyard of this facility. I will contact you there, and I believe that this will help you.''<br>The wall where the button was placed sank into the floor, behind it was a small room with a blue machine, it read Pack-A-Punch  
>''Finally, I already thought it wasn't here, thank you, weird lady voice!'' Said Nikolai.<br>''What does it do?'' Asked the Heavy.  
>''Just put your gun in it.'' Said Dempsey.<br>The heavy looked at his minigun, the barrels were twisted and there were stains all over it, Sasha was in bad shape.  
>He put her into the receiving end of the machine, she almost didn't fit.<br>The machine sucked Sasha in. The heavy was frightened.  
>''Give her back!'' He screamed, afraid of his loved one.<br>Takeo put his hand on the giant man's shoulder. ''Patience my friend.''  
>Then the machine spat out Sasha again, the Heavy quickly picked her back up. The barrels were straightened out again, and the whole gun was completely polished. On the body of the gun was an engraving, it read:<p>

Sasha

Misha

Forever

And on every barrel the text 'Cry some more!' Was graved in.  
>The Heavy sank to his knees, he was crying tears of joy,<br>''Sasha... Oh Sasha...'' He kept stammering.  
>''Wait, your real name is Misha?'' Asked the Soldier.<p>

The rest of them Pack-A-Punched their weapons too, the Demoman's grenade launcher now held 8 grenades and could detonate grenades in midair, and the Soldier's rocket launcher now had the possibility to launch all four rockets at once. The Medic upgraded his medigun, it could now store three übercharges to use later. Takeo upgraded his type 100, Nikolai his PPSH, Dempsey his Thompson and Richtofen upgraded the Wunderwaffe.  
>''Hey lad, give me those monkey thingy's.'' Asked the Demoman to Takeo.<br>''God, those things still scare the crap out of me...'' Mumbled Nikolai. Takeo handed him the monkey bombs. The Demoman grabbed a few grenades from the bandolier on his chest, and started connecting wires. Do you know what you're doing?'' Asked Dempsey.  
>''Do I know what I am doing?'' Said the Demoman, '' WELL IF I DIDN'T KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING, I WOULDN'T BE SITTING HERE, DISCUSSING IT WITH YA NOW WOULD I!?<br>Okay, okay, calm down.'' Said Dempsey.  
>The Demoman handed the bombs back to Takeo.<br>''There ya go lad.'' He said.

They left the room, wandering through the hallways, they only met a few zombies on the way.  
>When they passed the kitchen Nikolai stopped to get some vodka, he actually found a few bottles, and started to drink right away, making him a lot happier.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Finally they found the courtyard, there was only one door leading to it, and not a single one out of it. It was completely empty except for a large fountain in the middle. It was surrounded by walls on all sides. After The Heavy closed the door behind them it locked itself.  
>"Good job bighead, now we can't get out of here anymore" said Dempsey.<p>

They heard the sound of a microphone crackling, although they could not see any speakers.  
>"Good job gentlemen," Said the voice, "I am sure you want to know why I gathered you here."<br>"A little information would be appreciated" shouted The Demoman.  
>"This location used to be a group 935 testing area." Said the Administrator. "you don't need to know what they did, or who they were, all you need to know is that they are responsible for this mess."<br>Richtofen looked a bit nervous around him, but nobody noticed.  
>"deep underneath this mansion is an amplifier for the MPD which is the device that is used to control the zombies. We cannot take out the MPD itself right now, but if we hit the amplifier, it will cause Samantha to lose control of the zombies for a while, not forever, but long enough to get out of here. I managed to get everything ready, but I don't have the strength to get the job done. It is up to you now, remove the fountain and after that, you'll know what to do. I will be leaving you for now."<p>

"Wait!... weird lady voice?" Nikolai flung his empty vodka bottle against a wall, "Comes and gives me stuff, then leaves me without good explanation… just like fifth wife… I miss her…"  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dempsey.<br>"Vell it was pretty clear" said the Medic. "Demoman, if you please?"  
>"Aye, Takeo hand me one of them monkey bombs." Said The Demoman.<p>

Takeo gave him a bomb, The Demoman walked towards the fountain and strolled around it, inspecting it. he put the monkey bomb at the bottom of the fountain, and placed a few grenades around it. He then wound up the bomb and ran away.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" he screamed.

First there was a tune, and the monkey was banging two cymbals together, then it stopped. There was a large explosion, dust and rubble were flying through the air. As soon as the dust settled they saw that the fountain was completely gone, instead, there was a hole in the floor and a staircase leading down

"I expected a bigger boom." Said Soldier.

"Is everyone ready?" asked The Heavy.  
>he stepped onto the staircase, but as soon as he did, they heard a voice coming out of nowhere<br>"where you think you're going? Playtime isn't over yet."  
>They heard loud screams, the door through which they came busted open and the undead came pouring out.<p>

They went through the hole, it was like a cave that only led down, it was about seven meters wide and three meters high. There where torches on the walls, so they could see where they were going.

The zombies were closing in, Dempsey and Soldier were gunning them down but they just kept coming.

"We need to seal the tunnel of!" yelled Dempsey.

Takeo grabbed another monkey bomb,

"Last one." He said.

He threw the bomb behind them, as far from them as possible. The zombies had their full attention on the bomb, swarming it and trying to tear it apart.  
>They were running as far from the bomb as they could. Then the song stopped and the monkey exploded. The air blast from the explosion raged through the tunnel, dropping rocks on the zombies and blocking the path back.<p>

They kept on walking, the tunnel was still going down. Then it stopped, it led to another tunnel that was straight, it didn't go up or down. There were no torches on the walls, but on the floor of it lay rails, and on that track was a mine card, and on that card was a huge airplane bomb strapped down to it. there was a lantern on top of the bomb, so they could see a little bit around it.

"Ah, now I get vas she meant wiz 'you'll know vat zo do'." Said The Medic.  
>"I still don't get it." Said Nikolai.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"so, let me get zis right, ich und Soldier vill protect ze front, Takeo und ze Demoman vill protect ze rear, Dempsey vill help where he can, ze Medic keeps everyone alive und ze Heavy und Nikolai vill push a bomb, of which ve don't know if it is working, if it is safe, und might blow us up as well? Asked Richtofen.  
>"That is correct." Said Soldier.<br>"Wunderbar!" Squealed Richtofen, let's do zis!"  
>"Is he seriously happy?" whispered the Heavy to Nikolai.<br>"He is not well." Whispered Nikolai back.

Then Samantha spoke again, this time with a very low screeching voice.

"you will not come out of here alive!"

From both sides of the tunnel started to appear zombies,  
>"PUSH!" shouted The Heavy.<br>"Running, pushing, crawling, jumping, I'm getting sick and tired of this shit." Muttered Nikolai, as he threw his back against the card. The card started to roll steadily forward.

As everyone else took their places around the card, and started shooting at the zombies which were closing in. Nikolai and The Heavy pushed the card. A creature came out of the horde, it had the silhouette of a dog, but as it came closer you could see that it's spine was exposed and his tail was actually on fire! It went for Takeo, who did not see it yet, the creature jumped up, right against Takeo, knocking him down, it sank his teeth deep into his chest. But right when it was about to rip out his throat, a salvo from Dempsey's thompson blew him to pieces.

"Medic!" Yelled Dempsey.

The Medic was already there, he pointed his medigun at Takeo, and right before their eyes the dog bites healed up.

"come on, continue shooting!" said the Medic.

Takeo got up on his feet, and reopened fire on the undead. They were coming from everywhere, tiny holes in the tunnel around them, from far beyond their line of sight in the tunnel. Sometimes they dropped directly on the card, and Dempsey had to shoot them off before they got a change to take a bite out of Nikolai or The Heavy. Sometimes he was a bit too slow and the Medic had to heal them up.

"Out of ammo!" Screamed Takeo, "me to!" yelled the Demoman, lobbing his last grenades into the zombies behind them.  
>"Let's swap!" Puffed Nikolai.<p>

Nikolai and The Heavy now covered the rear while Takeo and The Demoman were pushing the card.  
>The Heavy span up his minigun and rained down hell on the zombies, a giant purple muzzle flash came out of all the barrels and it was as if there was just one straight line of lead flying through the air through the zombies.<p>

On the other side of the card were Soldier and Richtofen busy fighting of the horde, Soldier was shooting rockets at the undead and Richtofen was taking them out by the dozen with the wunderwaffe. There was another turn.

"I tink ve are nearly there!" Yelled richtofen, while he stabbed a zombie in the head with a knife.

They rolled the card around the corner.

"STOP!" yelled Soldier, "giant cliff over here."

Takeo and The Demoman stopped pushing, in front of them was a huge cliff, it was so deep that they could not see the bottom of it. A large antenna was sticking out of the cliff, pointing upwards. They could see daylight above them.

"ze rift…" gasped Richtofen.  
>"One last push!" roared the Heavy.<p>

They all started to push, the zombies were still coming from behind them and were closing in. They pushed the last few meters. And then, finally, the rail stopped, it just ended above the rift. Nikolai gave it one last kick.

"do svidaniya bomb, say hello to Samantha for me!" he yelled as the bomb fell down into the depths.

The explosion was enormous. The whole cave was shuttering, knocking everyone, man and zombie alike, of their feet, Richtofen almost fell into the rift but he grabbed onto a rock.

They heard Samantha. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then the antenna started to tremble, first it was only slightly, but then it started to tremble faster and faster. Then it just crashed. It tumbled into the depts. They looked at the zombies, they had gotten back on their feet, and their yellow eyes all looked towards the eight men still knocked down.

Then their eyes lost the yellow shining. They stood there for a moment, growling and drooling. Then one zombie hit another zombie. Then another and another and another. It didn't take long before the zombies were busy fighting each other and trying to eat their own kind.

"Look how cute zey are!'' said Richtofen.  
>"Right…" mumbled Dempsey.<br>"How are we going to get up there?" asked The Demoman.  
>"Ve vill just have to climb up." Sighed The Medic.<br>"Running, pushing, crawling, jumping, and now even climbing… I really hate this." Sighed Nikolai


	7. epilogue

EPILOGUE

**A/N, well, i hoped you liked it so far, thankyou for reading it all, if you liked it, please review, if you didn't please review too (but with some good advise). Have a nice day.**

Nikolai opened his eyes. He was still on the moon base in the receiving bay. He looked up and saw Dempsey sitting next to him, hacking one of the excavators, so it wouldn't cause massive decompression. They had killed all the zombies, there simply weren't more corpses on the moon. Richtofen was still in the MPD, he did not talk to them anymore.

"Tank, were is Takeo?" Asked Nikolai.  
>"In front of the MPD, as usual." Replied Dempsey.<br>"He still thinks that fascist pig is going to come out of there?" said Nikolai.  
>"There is going to be hell to pay when he does, god I'll will make him pay for what he has done." Said Dempsey.<p>

Nikolai took a sip from his vodka, he was really lucky he had found potato seeds in one of the storage rooms.

"I had such a weird dream.." he mumbled.  
>"Then lay off the booze." Teased Dempsey.<br>"Never." Replied Nikolai Belinski.

The Heavy opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Soldier restocking from a supply cabinet.

"Where are the others?" Asked The Heavy.  
>"trying to capture the point, as usual." Replied Soldier.<br>"They still think they can sneak past that sentry?" said The Heavy.  
>"When the sentry is gone, the engineer will be in so big trouble." Said Soldier.<p>

The Heavy started to eat a sandwich.

"I had such a weird dream.." he mumbled.  
>"Then lay off the bread" Teased Soldier.<br>"Never." Replied Misha.


End file.
